Two Strangers
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED! When Fang leaves Max with The Flock, her life has gone drastically downhill. Until she meets The Doctor, Martha Jones and the boy who can never die. But when and old enemy surfaces, will Max be able to weather the storm?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's just an Idea that I cooked up. I don't own Max Ride or Doctor who, and this story doesn't tie in with my ongoing Time, Magic and Wings Series. Fang's note is meant to be weird. You'll find out why later. Enjoy. **

"Resitance is Worthless," The lead Flyboy spoke. "You will be Killed.

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 01: Betrayal

(Max's POV)

So, Here I am, stuck in a dog crate. On my way to Germany for some auction, where the School are going to sell me off to some guys who want to rule the world, blah, blah and all of that. But, you're probably wondering, why I'm in a dog crate in the first place. Why I'm not with the rest of my Flock. My friends. My family.

I don't particularly want to talk about it at the moment. But – if you insist, let me tell you. It all started about a month ago, when Fang vanished just before a fight with Ari and his band of Erasers. They used some kind of gas to knock us all unconscious, and then... when I woke up, I found a note on my stomach.

The Note turned out to be the worst thing in my life. It was written by Fang. It said:

_Max, _

_They think you're dead. We escaped when they gassed you._

_We had to leave, for our own safety. I would come back, but a gunshot nearly hit Gazzy.  
I had to get away. Don't come looking for us. _

_It isn't worth it._

_Fang_

I remember instantly being bundled into a truck by Whitecoats immediately after that, and there was a series of events which led me here. I've lost the will to fight back, now that my family's gone. I don't care what they do to me. I welcome death. I didn't believe the note at first, but when I realised Fang wasn't coming to rescue me, reality dawned.

About an hour later, I was taken out of my cage and led to see the Director. Oh good. The Director. The Whitecoats knew I couldn't get away because they both had batons, like the cops have to suppress gangs. See, the internet really does teach you some things.

What It doesn't teach you however, Is how to cope with being betrayed by your friends. And kidnapped by a bunch of sick evil scientists. And being held in an auction. To people who would use you against your own country, probably.

"Wait here," instructed a Whitecoat, and they both left the room. I turned around, and saw three Flyboys behind me.

"Resistance is worthless," the lead Flyboy spoke. "You will be killed."

'Even when things look Impossible, there always is something Possible.' Oh great, so my voice hadn't ditched me. But... he had an idea. Maybe if I escaped, I could go after Fang and knock some sense into his mind.

Suddenly, I went back into my regular self mode, before the Incident. I don't know why, I just felt like kicking some Flyboy butt. Maybe practise for when I see Fang again.

"Eat this," I yelled, backhanding the Flyboy across his metal jaw, and he crumpled backwards. Suddenly, alarms went up.

"Oh crap," I swore, as the Flyboys raised their guns. I heard footsteps in the distance. Whitecoats. Now, these hallways were too short and narrow for me to spread my wings, so I decided to run. Thankfully, I managed to turn the first corner. Without getting shot.

And then I nearly hit my head on something. Something odd... Something... Strange. Something Blue.

"Police Box?" I wondered, and as the Flyboys reached the corner, I decided to swing open the door. I don't know why, they'd probably just shoot through the Box even if I closed it. I turned around, and my jaw dropped about five feet. Not literally, you idiot.

It was bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"Well hello there!" a man walked around the centre, for there was a circle with loads of bizarre buttons around it. The man wore a brown suit, and had blue shirt underneath. I noticed behind her was a black skinned woman, with black hair.

What the bloody hell was going on?, was my last thought before I blacked out. I know, weird that the great Maximum Ride blacks out at a massive police box.

**Hope you liked it, remember to R&R. Flamers will be tortured by Flyboys in the upcoming chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2 of Two Strangers! Also, this part sees some OCs that were previously going to feature in my un-started book "The Horus Chronicles". **

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 02: Okay, Now I'm confused

(Max's POV)

As I opened my eyes, I found that this had not been a dream. I was still in the weird Blue Box. The Man was talking to the woman, saying something gibberish about something called 'Rixel 4'.

"Oh, you're awake!" the man turned to look directly at me. "Welcome aboard, Max!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Who are you, and where am I?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha," The Doctor said merrily. "We're on The TARDIS."

"What's a TARDIS?" I asked, still confused.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," the one called Martha said kindly. "Don't worry; it's confusing at the start."

"How do you know my name, anyway?" I asked, climbing up from the sofa.

The Doctor turned towards a computer, on the console. "Fang's Blog. I thought it must be you. So tell me, is it true that you would have killed Iggy and the Gasman?"

"No..." I looked at the blog. "I would never... Fang's lying."

"Of course," The Doctor smiled.

"Are you being Sarcastic?" I queried.

"No, I am not being Sarcastic," The Doctor replied. "But what I don't understand is how you got into the TARDIS. I mean, no normal person can walk into the TARDIS just by opening the doors."

"I thought it would be a place to hide," I replied. "Can this thing fly?" I asked, still looking at Fang's blog.

"Well, It can travel through space and time," The Doctor smiled.

"You love showing off," Martha nudged him.

"I do not love showing off," The Doctor protested.

I thought for a moment, and then decided. "Is there any possible way that we can track Fang's movement through that computer?"

The Doctor pondered for a few seconds. "Why, Maximum Ride... Of course we can! Allons-y! We've got some mutant bird kid hunting to do!"

I never thought I'd be doing this, for some reason. You know, the whole trusting your life to a stranger that you've just met who says he can travel through space and time. I get the feeling that you don't do that often, do you?

"If we program that, to there," The Doctor began, talking so fast it was almost confusing. "We'll get... Whoa! Hold on tight. Looks like we're in for a bumpy ride!"

I was about to ask what he meant, when I was thrown across the TARDIS floor, hitting my head on the centre console. I barely had time to mutter the word, 'ow' before I was thrown back into the sofa. The Doctor was laughing, clinging on to a side pillar, as was Martha.

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped. "Allons-y!" The Doctor, who was already at the door, opened it. I was only seconds behind, followed by Martha.

"Here we are," The Doctor shut the door, and turned to see a small house, overlooking a road. "Fang and co. should be just in here."

**Will the Doctor have his calculations right? Will this be Fang and The Flock, or somebody else? Somebody else from Max's past? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait. Here's 3.**

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 03: Horus

**Max,** the voice spoke in my ear as I headed up the path towards the front door. **Are you sure about this?**

_Yes, _I replied, almost at the door. _It's Fang. I need to find out what's wrong with him. And Why He left me. _

**It's not Fang on the other side of that door, Max, **the voice suddenly spoke. But, before I could reply, the door swung open. I looked around quickly, to see The Doctor and Martha behind her.

"Oi, Horus! Guess who's on our doorstep!" a blond-haired kid cried.

I turned towards The Doctor, who grinned and waved. There was a loud rustle, and a boy stepped in front of the other. He had hair that was almost identical to mine, although not as long. And what's more, he had exactly the same colour eyes as me. Horus' jaw dropped, as he starred into my eyes.

"Max, Maximum Ride. Oh, I can't believe how long it's been."

"Who are you?" I asked, as The Doctor introduced himself.

"Oh hello, I'm The Doctor and this is Martha," The Doctor smiled, waving his hand cheerfully.

"You're a Whitecoat?" Horus asked.

"One, I'm not wearing a Whitecoat. Two, The Doctor's my actual name, and Three, I helped Max get here," The Doctor ticked off his fingers one by one. "Oh yes, and Four, None of us support Itex."

Horus smiled, looking at me . "I guess you don't remember me then. After all, it's been quite a long time since we last met."

_FLASHBACK  
_

"_HORUS!" the two-year old me bellowed, being dragged away from Horus in his cage by Jeb. _

"_MAX!" Horus yelled back. "Sis! Where are you going?"  
_

"_I Don't Know!" I replied. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Is that really you, Horus?" I asked.

"Well she's finally come to her senses," Horus smiled. "C'mon in Max, and you two as well. I'd like you to meet my flock. Don't you have a flock as well, Max?"

"Let's just go inside," I brushed a tear from my eye, following Horus into a big sitting room. On the sofa, there was two boys, one with curly brown hair and tatty clothing and the other with surprisingly blue hair, spiked up. There was also one brown-haired girl, sitting on the armchair. The Television was on, but they turned it off when we entered the room. One more girl entered, and the blonde-haired boy who I had first met came in as well. The Doctor sat on an empty chair, and Martha stood by the door.

"Welcome back," Horus smiled. "This idiot here's Anubis. Born with his hair blue, for some reason."

"Hi," Anubis raised a hand.

"This is Legolas and Aragorn," Horus introduced the blond-haired boy, and the brown-haired one. "And yes, they did get their names from the Lord of the Rings."

"Pleased to meet you," The Doctor waved his hand.

"And the girls are Phoenix and Amethyst," Horus finished.

"Call me Amy," Amethyst smiled. "You know I hate being called Amethyst."

"It's your name," Horus chuckled. "Why'd you chose it if you didn't like it?"

"When I was a baby I liked crystals," explained Amy. "I'm not a huge big fan of them anymore."

"So what are you here for then, Max?" Horus asked. "You can tell us."

"And you can tell us," snarled a voice from behind them. The M-Geeks were back.

"M-Geeks!" I yelled, as one more came crashing through the window.

"Get behind me, get behind me!" The Doctor ordered. "That means you, Martha!"

"I'm not letting you get shot, Doctor!"

"I never said I was going to get shot," The Doctor turned to face the M-Geek who had just spoken. "If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

The M-Geek paused for a moment, and then The Doctor spoke again. "God, I've always wanted to say that."

"He's lying!" The M-Geek loaded his Uzi. "Open Fire!"

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea after all. On second thoughts, Horus, is there a back door?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," replied Horus, and they dodged a hail of bullets from the M-Geeks, pulling themselves out the back door.

"Follow me, and quickly!" Ordered the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 04: How to Escape M-Geeks

"This way!" The Doctor bellowed, running out of the back door into the garden.

"How do you know our house so well?" Legolas asked, before seeing his bow and arrow on the ground. He rolled sideways, grabbed it, and began shooting at the M-Geeks, bringing two down in quick succession.

"I just make it up as I go along," The Doctor smiled. "I do it brilliantly, though."

"So where do we go next, mister?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"I was coming to that," The Doctor smiled.

'_Sometimes I wish I had my Old Flock Back', _I thought, and then asked Horus. "Do you have any special powers?"

"Aside from the wings?" I nodded upon his response. "Why don't you demonstrate, Phoenix?"

"With Pleasure," Phoenix held up both arms, and suddenly, a burst of flames erupted, hurling into three M-Geeks and blasting them backwards.

"Wow," Martha breathed. "How'd you do that?"

"Long story," Phoenix shrugged.

"Oh by the way guys," Amethyst looked up. "Guess we got a chopper."

"No," The Doctor looked up to the left. "Two. And Again! RUN!"

"Where too?" Horus asked.

"You mean there's no way out of this back yard?" The Doctor looked crestfallen, and shrugged. "Parley?"

"I think the battle has already begun," Aragorn shouted, punching another M-Geek and elbowing it in the face, knocking it out.

"Well in that case," The Doctor sighed. "Don't you guys have wings?"

"Yep," Horus replied. "We might be able to lift you guys."

"But, there's a Chopper that will gun us down if we do take off," Legolas pointed out.

"We're not letting them take us," I groaned.

"Everyone, grab hold of me!" Amethyst shouted.

"Why?" Horus asked.

"Just do it!" the girl commanded, and we all quickly grabbed on to her arms.

"What are you going to do?" asked The Doctor.

"Three...."

"What's going on?" asked an M-Geek.

"Two...."

"Stop asking questions," another shot the M-Geek who had spoken.

"One."

Suddenly, there was a massive bang, sending the surviving M-Geeks blasting off their feet and onto the floor. When all the smoke had cleared, Horus' flock, Max, The Doctor and Martha had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the long wait, folks. Been a bit busy! Here's Chapter five, better late than never! **

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 05: Bigger on the Inside

"Where are we?" asked Horus, letting go of Amy's arm.

The Doctor was standing by The TARDIS console, smiling. "Wow that was fantastic. Short range teleportation. Haven't seen that since..."

"Where are we?" demanded Horus, looking at the Doctor.

"You're In a TARDIS," replied The Doctor. "Amethyst teleported into The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"We're not thick," Legolas drew another arrow and pointed it at the Doctor. "Where are we?"

"He's telling the truth," Martha and me spoke at the same time.

"Put your bow down," The Doctor walked over to Legolas. "Might want to save it for the M-Geeks."

"M-Geeks?" Martha smiled. "Who came up with that?"

"Iggy," I stammered. "Back when I was with my Flock."

"You Have a Flock?" Horus asked. "Where are they?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I sniffled, sitting down on the sofa. It wasn't very comfy, but it was still a sofa. "So Doctor, where are we going next?"

"Can this thing move?" asked Aragorn.

"Even better," The Doctor kicked a button on the console. "Phoenix, hold that button down there for me. Good! It Can Flllllyyyy!"

Suddenly, everyone was thrown about The TARDIS. The Doctor flicked a few switches, and music began playing.

"I love this song," The Doctor smiled. "Coldplay – in case you didn't notice. Viva La Vida... Death and all his Friends!"

"You have a music player?" asked Horus, climbing up from the floor, as the music blared out.

The Doctor pointed to a radio. "Earth origin, from the year twenty-five sixty-six. Just after World War Three."

"It's from the future?" Phoenix questioned.

"Oh yeah," The Doctor smiled, as the song continued "I love this part."

"Was that an answer to the song or the question?" I asked.

"Song, sorry," The Doctor spoke. "Anyway, yeah, I can travel in space and time."

"Wicked," Horus smiled.

"Now, Speaking of Space and Time Travel..." The Doctor spun a few switches. "We seem to be going out of control! Hold on tight, everyone! Something's pulling us in!"

"Isn't that impossible?" asked Martha, just before she was thrown across the TARDIS.

"Nothing's impossible, Miss Jones!" The Doctor smiled, laughing, clinging onto the wall as The TARDIS screeched to a halt.

"End of the Line," The Doctor was already at the door.

**Max, **the voice in my head spoke. **You are in big danger. Beware. This is not the end of your adventures, Maximum. Something is coming – Something... something unclear. Something that will bring about the end of the world. **

'_Okay, that was weird,' _Max thought.

**No, seriously Max. Something is coming. Something that will destroy you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to let you all know this happens before Martha met Captain Jack. Yes, this does mean Captain Jack is coming back. This happens around about just after The Angel Experiment, and just after The Doctor has just imprisoned the family of Blood. **

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 06: The Connection

"So then," The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console, kicking a switch before whacking another one with his trusty hammer. "I remember you saying something about wanting to talk to your old flock."

"Uh uh," I nodded, as The Doctor hit his hammer on another button, stretching his left leg out to reach another dial. Martha, Horus, Anubis, Legolas, Aragorn, Phoenix and Amethyst stood around the TARDIS console. "Any idea where they are?"

"I think I have a clue, but beyond that," The Doctor replied, pulling a lever, before dropping his hammer and the TARDIS stabilised. "No Idea. Anyway – following the last blog update – they should be on their way to England."

"Why England?" asked Aragorn.

"I've always wanted to go to England," Anubis chuckled. "Isn't that where you two come from? I recognise the accents from TV."

"I do," Martha responded. "But the Doctor comes from a little bit further afield."

"Japan?" asked Phoenix, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look Japanese."

"Nope, that's because I'm not," replied The Doctor, smiling. "I'm not even human. I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lord? So... you're an alien?" asked Amethyst. "But you look human."

"You look Time Lord," The Doctor chuckled. "I've got an old friend who might help us out with your flock."

***

"Is everything ready?" asked the mysterious figure, the body hidden by the darkness. "Remember, if one single thing goes wrong. If the Time Lord knows what we're up to."

"Yes. Everything is in place. The Foolish Alien is playing right into our hands." replied The Director, turning to another figure, behind bars. "Soon the Connection will take place."

"Leave her alone!" the trapped figure shouted. "Use me instead!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't," The Director chuckled. "But your will have your uses."

And then, the light flickered on, revealing the bloody, tortured figure that was bound by chains.

***

"Cardiff," The Doctor smiled, as the blue police box appeared on the stretch of road, near the Torchwood Headquarters. "You lot, Time I introduced you to an old friend of mine. Captain Jack Harkness."


	7. Chapter 7

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 07: Outnumbered

"So, who's this Captain Jack Harkness guy?" asked Horus, as The Doctor led the way down the street.

"Right behind you," said a voice.

"Captain," The Doctor spun around, and a bulky man was behind them.

"Doctor," replied Captain Jack. They burst out laughing, and hugged each other.

"Since when did you know I was Immortal?" asked Captain Jack. "Was it right from the start?"

"Yep," The Doctor replied. "Couldn't have you running about."

"Who's your friends?" asked Captain Jack. "I never thought you'd drag children into this."

"Oh they're much more than children," replied The Doctor. "And we better get inside – don't know who could be watching."

"So you got someone stalking you now?" asked Captain Jack.

"Look out!" warned Martha, as M-Geeks hurled themselves off nearby buildings, making a circle around Horus and his Flock, The Doctor, Martha, Captain Jack and Myself.

"Here we go again," Captain Jack chuckled, before whispering into The Doctor's ear. "I'll distract them – let you get to Torchwood."

"No!" The Doctor shouted. "You're not taking us to Torchwood!"

"They've changed, Doctor," replied Captain Jack. "Torchwood Have Changed."

"What's happening?" asked Max suddenly, as somebody walked between the gap in the M-Geeks. She was female, with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" asked The Doctor, turning to face the woman.

"I am the Director," The Director spoke. And then, "Kill them."

"Oh Boy," Captain Jack wheezed.

"Stop!" The Doctor held up his hand. "Just one second... I mean before we die. You know your machines are mechanic, yeah, oh almighty Director?"

"What is that in your hand?" asked The Director, as The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver. Very good at..." He pressed a button and all The M-Geeks clutched their heads in pain, dropping to the floor. "Now, where were we? Ah yes. Max, Horus, Phoenix, Amethyst, Anubis, Legolas, Aragorn, Captain, Martha. May I suggest that we... RUN!"

"Can't we fly out of here?" asked Horus.

"Nope. To many people!" The Doctor yelled.

"Oh great, flying humans," Captain Jack chuckled. "I just thought I'd left the worst of this behind. Nah, I'm joking."

"Captain, can you get us to Torchwood?" asked The Doctor.

"On my Way," Captain Jack saluted The Doctor, led the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maximum Ride: Two Strangers**

**Chapter 08: An Old Enemy Returns**

(The School, California, America)

"The New Experiment seems to be working extremely well," a Whitecoat raised his glasses, looking at the fourteen year-old chained to steel walls. "He has passed every test so far."

"I can't wait to dissect its Brain," another Whitecoat laughed.

"Well," The Experiment spoke. "Dissect this!"

"Dissect what?" asked the Whitecoat, before being blasted backwards over several desks by a form of blue electricity.

"I've always wanted to do that," the Experiment smiled, using his unnatural strength to smash the steel bars into pieces, and which point Alarms went off around the building.

"A Mutant has broken free in Lab 13, I repeat, A Mutant has broken free in Lab 13, this is Not a Drill. All Neo Erasers report to Lab 13 and secure the Mutant," a voice, presumable the Director's, rang out.

"Ohhh, Things have just got interesting," the Experiment smiled, and then he walked forward, before climbing up the walls just by standing on them with little ease.

Marching footsteps could be heard from outside, as the Experiment managed to balance on the doorframe as it slid open, and a dozen M-Geeks arrived, their guns trained on the space where the Experiment had vanished.

'_Too bad they haven't been programmed with a sense of humour,' _the Experiment smiled, and silently dropped down behind the M-Geeks, closing the door on them and locking it.

"If your Director wants to catch me, then she'll have to think of new toys," the Experiment shouted to the shocked M-Geeks, who turned around and began looking at the door. "Because man, you must have really, and I mean really, small brains. You know – you shouldn't have walked into a radioactive chamber with no gear."

"Radioactive chamber?" asked an M-Geek.

"So clearly, Little Miss Director hasn't told you," The Experiment replied, turning up a knob positioned by the door, the spinner changing from the red part to the green quickly. "Well if you survive this, tell her the name of the Mutant who did this was... Merlin."

***

"The Experiment has escaped Lab 13," murmured The Director. "But no matter. He will lead us directly to Torchwood. Maximum Ride need not come to us, we will go to her. Send Strike Team A into scout Cardiff."

"I will do your bidding," Fang agreed, bowing before the Director and heading towards the door."I will lead Strike Team A. But what if they discover that Maximum is still alive?"

"You have corrupted them to do your bidding," The Director responded. "And remember. We want the Mutant alive."

"You can't do this!" another figure called out, bound by chains, however, the figure was growing weak now – bruises were on his forehead and his cheek was bleeding from several punches.

"Yes. Yes I can." The Director turned to the thing next to her, and gave the order. "Fire at will."

"EXTERMINATE," bellowed the Dalek, its lights lighting up and the figure behind bars screamed his last scream. "EXTERMINATE."

The Dalek turned away, the winged figure falling limp onto the floor, life leaving his eyes. "Is your army ready?"

"Yes," The Director replied. "What about yours?"

"Our army is always ready. We need to make sure that The Doctor is destroyed."

"The Doctor will be destroyed," replied The Director. "The Last Child of Galifrey will burn along with the rest of humanity."


	9. Chapter 9

**Maximum Ride: Two Strangers**

**Chapter 09: Leaving School **

(The School, California)

Merlin ran, trying not to listen to the noises coming from the sirens. When he heard M-Geeks coming his way, he would simply climb up the wall and stand on the ceiling. M-Geeks, if they had one fatal flaw, is that they don't look up on their way if they're following something. Merlin chuckled to himself as the next row of M-Geeks zoomed past. However, something new was coming around the corner. It lifted its eye socket up, starred into Merlin's pale blue eyes, and then reeled backwards, and turned a corner.

"What the hell is that?" Merlin asked aloud. Big mistake, for the M-Geeks that had just past him turned around, and trained their guns at the fourteen-year-old. _'Obviously madam Director hasn't told them of my other powers'. _

"You're not getting away this time," the lead M-Geeks spoke mechanically. "The Director will be pleased to hear of your capture."

"Well, tell her to go die in a hole." replied Merlin, and then vanished from view.

"What, where did he go?" asked an M-Geek, to the Dalek who had not fired at Merlin. "You should know, you big, outer space pile of junk."

"Inferior Species do not insult the Daleks. You will be exterminated. EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE," The Dalek barked, shooting the bemused M-Geeks one-by-one.

'_Why didn't he kill me?' _Merlin wondered, still in the exact same spot – but invisible. _'If that thing killed The M-Geeks, why didn't it kill me?' _

The Dalek paid no attention to Merlin, who was still attached to the wall, still invisible, holding his breath. _'Now I've got to get out of here'. _

The Dalek trundled along the corridor, as if nothing had happened, leaving the pile of crumpled M-Geeks on the floor. It turned a corner, and faced another Dalek. "The Inferior Species have insulted us."

"The Humans?" asked the second Dalek, mechanically.

"No – their creations," replied the first. "We should act immediately."

(Torchwood, Cardiff)

"Wow, this is amazing," Horus exclaimed, as Captain Jack led the gang into the Torchwood building, much to the surprise of Gwen and Ianto, the only remaining Torchwood members.

"Jack, where have you been?" asked Gwen.

Jack walked over to her, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"Alright," The Doctor stepped forward and introduced himself to Gwen and Ianto. "Hi there, I'm The Doctor. This lot are Martha, Max, Horus, Aragorn, Legolas, Phoenix and Amethyst. Oh yes, and Anubis. Right now, we seem to be in a spot of trouble. It seems that we've got machines chasing after us – nothing that I could deal with, anyway, and a woman named The Director, who seems to be in command of this."

"Command of what," Gwen asked. "You haven't explained it all. Like what machines are they, and who is The Director."

"I know, isn't that brilliant?" The Doctor gave a cheesy grin, and continued, leaping over some electrical equipment, and fiddling with a few buttons.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Ianto, "Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped, and looked at Ianto, and grinned again. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Ianto, sir," Ianto replied. "And this is Gwen."

"Nice to meet you, Ianto," The Doctor smiled. "No, I don't know what I'm doing, but I like making stuff up as I go along. Max – pass me that wire there!"

"Okay," Max handed The Doctor a wire.

"First," The Doctor smiled, and plugged two wires together. "I reckon we need a bit of PRIVACY!" he shouted the last word, holding the wires together as sparks shot out. The revolving door closed, and two M-Geeks that had tried to enter were crushed between it.

"And you don't know what you're doing?" asked Gwen.

"Nope," The Doctor smiled. "Now, if we reconfigure that, to there, then- whaboom!" The Time Lord let go of the wires that he was holding, and the all-too familiar sounds of The TARDIS could be heard.

"Doctor, that's the TARDIS!" Captain Jack called, smiling. "How can you get her in here without piloting it?"

"I know what I'm doing," The Doctor shouted, as The blue Police box began to appear in front of them.

"I thought you said you didn't!" protested Gwen, Horus's flock, Max and Martha still being relatively quiet.

"It's a figure of speech," replied The Doctor, as The TARDIS had fully appeared.

"Now, what are we going to do?" asked Jack, as The Doctor opened the door. He turned to face them.

"Oh, Jack, you know me. Stop the Director, Get Max reunited with her flock, Save the World, you know?"

"Flock?" asked Gwen, as Max winked, spreading her wings. That was the cue for Horus's flock to do the same. Gwen put her hand over her mouth, and Ianto swore.

"Illegal genetic experiments on humans," explained Captain Jack. "We've got a file on The School here. We've been monitoring them ever since the incident in Germany. Props to you there, Max."

Max smiled.

"Now then," The Doctor gestured them all to climb in. _"ALLONS-Y!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Maximum Ride: Two Strangers**

**Chapter 10: Heir of the King (Part One) **

(The School, California)

Surveying the lines of posh Mercedes, trucks and vans, Merlin chuckled_. 'This is going to be easy than expected'. _

Spreading his wings, Merlin dropped down to the ground and in a blink of an eye, vanished from view. Creeping forward, right under the noses of the M-Geeks on guard, he scoured the parked cars, and spotted a pretty Buggati Veyron, parked in front of the entrance. Walking slowly up to the door, he saw somebody get out.

"Stupid emergency call," mumbled the Whitecoat, who had just finished eating a Donut.

Merlin glanced down at the lock, and key. He had forgotten to lock the door. And, even more luckier, the key was still in the lock.

"Whitecoats must be getting dumber by the second," Merlin remarked under his breath, opening the door, still invisible, and climbing in. "And richer," he added, looking at the seats. _'Now let's see this baby go. I've always wanted to drive one of these!' _

Still invisible, the fourteen year old kicked the car into life, using his superior knowledge to get the Veyron into first gear, and out of the gate without any complications, for most M-Geeks had now been called inside to deal with the Escaped Enhanced Experiment, which Merlin thought was quiet a good name for himself. EEE.

(The TARDIS, Max POV)

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console, and shouted to Martha. "Martha, grab that hammer and smack that button over there!"

"On it!" she called back.

"Max, I need you to hold that lever down! Don't let go!"

I nodded, grabbing hold of a lever and yanking it downwards.

"Horus, press that big blue button opposite me!" commanded The Doctor, and my brother immediately did the same.

"Here, Aragorn, Legolas!" The Doctor gestured to the buttons that he had been pressing, and the boys ran over eagerly.

"Wicked," Aragorn smiled, and followed Legolas to the console.

"Girls," he indicated Phoenix and Amethyst. "I want both of you to hold those to levers down!"

"Right you are," Phoenix smiled, kicking into action.

"Jack, Gwen, Ianto," The Doctor ordered the Torchwood team. "I want you three to hold those levers there and spin the first one clockwise, the second one anti-clockwise, and the third up and down!"

Jack gave The Doctor a mock salute and followed Ianto and Gwen to the console.

"I've been using this TARDIS for so many years, and I've had loads of problems with it," he smiled. "But Not ANNNY MOOOOOREEE!"

The Doctor was thrown onto the sofa as the TARDIS shuddered, grinding to a halt.

"What?" he asked. "Something's caused The TARDIS to change cause."

"Again," I pointed out. "Mind you though, this isn't really Mars."

"How can you tell?" asked The Doctor, as I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Look at the screen. There's a desert outside. And I see a car speeding toward us."

"She's right," replied Captain Jack. "Let's see who's driving that car!"

Everyone dashed outside, just as the Veyron screeched to a halt, spraying us with dust.

I coughed, and when the dust had cleared, looked up at the figure who had climbed out of the car. His blonde hair came down to his eyes, which were emerald green.

The person was about the same and I JUST KNEW he had to be a mutant, an experiment from the School.

"Maximum Ride," bowed the mutant, before bowing again to The Doctor. "The Doctor. It's been an honour to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" the words left mine and The Doctor's mouth at the same time. "How do you know our names?"

"Well, let's just say my brain is about as clever as yours, Doctor," the experiment smiled, looking the alien in the eye. "After all, you should have met my dad."

"Who's your dad?" asked The Doctor.

"Think back," the experiment replied. "Think back ages ago. When Magicians were banished by my grandfather. What about my grandfather's son, my father? What about his son?"

"What?" asked The Doctor, bemused. "You can't be. That was AGES ago! And Magicians shouldn't exist anymore! The old Torchwood hunted them down and killed them! And, even if I did know you, you'd be very, very old, not as old as me, but still very old."

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already," the experiment smiled. "I'm like your friend Harkness here."

"Really?" asked Captain Jack, looking surprised at the mention of his name.

"I can never die," replied the experiment. "Or Age."

"Wow," exclaimed Captain Jack. "Okay, I have to admit you top me on that one."

"After all," the experiment smiled. "I am the Heir of King Arthur. I am Merlin."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Anyone heard of the Arthurian Legends? Yeah, I got the idea from that. More will come in part two however, entitled **Reunion **


	11. Chapter 11

Maximum Ride: Two Strangers

Chapter 11: Reunion (2)

(Max's POV)

"You're... what?" The Doctor looked confused. "Why would Arthur name his grandson after his favoured servant?"

"Long story," Merlin replied. "And how do you know I'm his grandson, anyway?"

"Guessed," replied The Doctor. "Now, seeing as we have to get going, we're in a bit of a rush here, you can accompany us."

"Where're you going?" asked Merlin.

"The School," The Doctor replied. "Time I have a word with The Director."

"But Doctor, are you sure you want to do this? There are other things, not just M-Geeks there. Metallic things."

"Metallic things?" asked The Doctor, his face falling. "Where they silver with a big "C" written on their stomach, or were they covered in gold with one eye? Or are they something else?"

"The second option," replied Merlin, and The Doctor's face fell even more as did Captain Jack's and Martha's.

"Oh boy," Captain Jack murmured. "Maybe this is going to be harder than we expected."

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Max," The Doctor turned, standing opposite me and looking me in the eye. "Those Gold Metallic things are called Daleks."

"What's a Dalek?" asked Horus.

"Well, good ol' Merlin described it to you. And I'm going to add that they're ruthless, emotionless killing machines," The Doctor explained. "Anyway, that just complicates matters. Merlin, how many did you see?"

"Just one."

"Good," The Doctor replied, and looked up, noticing several spots on the horizon. "Hey, look up!"

Everybody obeyed The Doctor's command, and Five Bird Kids who I recognised, were flying down.

"That's the others," I murmured.

"You're right!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Hey, you said I was taking you to your flock _eventually_, right?"

"I know," I mused, and then stepped back as Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and The Gasman came to a halt in front of us, and now only a small space of land separated myself, The Doctor, Captain Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Horus, Amethyst, Phoenix, Martha, Anubis, Aragorn, Legolas and Merlin from them. I stepped out slightly ahead of the others, as did The Doctor and Martha.

"So Fang," I replied, as he stepped out to face me. "Finally changed your mind, huh?"

"No," replied Fang. "You're a danger to the flock, Max."

"Something's wrong," The Doctor said, and began talking really fast. "His eyes are all blank. No hint of emotion. So you've been – no Ear pods – Oh... OH NO! Cloning!"

"Cloning?" I looked just as about as surprised as everybody else.

The Doctor looked me in the eye. His eyes looked all serious, and then he pointed at Fang. "That Fang standing there... is not Fang."

"What?" there were cries of uproar from Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. And even myself, for that matter.

The Doctor groaned. "I take it he didn't bother to tell you then? Well I guess not. Anyway, This Fang is a Clone. Watch!" The Doctor walked right up to Fang, who dodged and punched the Time Lord in the face.

"You really don't want to do that," Martha said.

"Fang – what's got into you?" I asked, stepping in front of The Doctor.

"Nothing," Fang replied. "I'm as normal as I ever shall be."

"Then how come," The Doctor had recovered from his shock. He reached up to Fang and yanked his arm. It came off, revealing loads of wires. "Your arm is hollow?"

"Oh god," I exclaimed. "So... That's a clone?"

"We've been fooled by a clone?" asked Gazzy, who let rip three times, and giggled.

"There's a time and a place," The Doctor replied, tossing the Clone Fang's arm aside. The Clone fell to the floor suddenly, crumpling into parts. "Now – Let's go and have a word with The Director!"

"You mean you're going to stroll up to The School and have a word with her?" asked Iggy. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, I mean – who does that? Nobody," Nudge began, but Gazzy managed to put his hand over her mouth. I remembered when Fang used to do that. Where was the real one, though?

"Doctor," I began. "Do you know where the real Fang is?"

"Oh, I'm so, so, sorry," The Doctor looked me in the eye again. "I have no idea. The Whitecoats have probably killed him – or are holding him prisoner. Well, there's only one way to find out! FIGHT!"

Captain Jack, Gwen and Ianto chuckled. "So Doctor? Captain Jack asked. "Any actual plans?"

"I'm going to stroll up and have a word with The Director."

"Are you? You and whose army?" asked a female voice from behind us. We all spun around, and there she was again. The Director. However, this time – Not only was she surrounded by M-Geeks – but by four, gold shiny metal things. "The clone has been extremely helpful in leading us to you, Doctor. Now you will understand the true meaning of pain. You may fire when ready."

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy," A Dalek barked, a surprise on everyone's face. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A Cookie to the person who can spot the Harry Hill reference. Maybe slightly hard for those in the states as it might not be on over there. Sorry for the long wait though, and I apologize.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, here's chapter 12. Warning, deaths are in this chapter. **

**Maximum Ride: Two Strangers**

**Chapter 12: Death in the Sands**

(Max's POV)

The Daleks fired four shots. The Doctor ducked beneath them, as did Martha, and myself, but the four behind us weren't so lucky. The four behind us were Captain Jack Harkness, Legolas, Aragorn and Amethyst.

"NO!" Horus screamed as three of his flock hit the floor, a flash of their skeleton displaying moments before their deaths. Anubis and Phoenix followed him. Gwen and Ianto rushed over to Captain Jack. There was a few moments of silence, and then with a few splutters and coughs, he came back to life.

"Ah," Captain Jack murmured. "Daleks. Not nice and painless."

"But... how did you come back to life?" I asked. Martha clapped her hand to her mouth and even the Director looked surprised.

"Rose," The Doctor explained. "Absorbed the heart of the time vortex. She couldn't control it though. Long story. Tell you more later, when we're not in a life or death situation."

The Daleks braced themselves, ready to fire again. The Doctor, angrily walked up to The Director, and shouted at her, as Horus, Anubis and Phoenix were weeping over their friends dead bodies. I couldn't help a small tear escape from my eyes. Normally, Fang would comfort me – but he wasn't here. Oh, so much had happened since that night of the note.(Which I shall probably just refer to as the NotN). "Oh, that isn't a wise thing to do," The Doctor waved his left hand at the Daleks. "Teaming up with the Daleks? Killing children? Planning to commit genocide!" You're really not on my Christmas card list. Come to think of it, a lot of people aren't."

"Hold your fire," The Director ordered, and the Daleks turned to face her.

"But we should destroy them," A Dalek droned. "It was your order."

"Hang on a sec," The Doctor scratched his hair, and walked in between the Daleks. "Since when did the Daleks start to follow orders from a human? I mean, a very twisted and evil human, but humans are still humans."

"And you act as though you are not one," The Director replied. "Care to enlighten me, Doctor. I have studied much about the universe and things have taught me that you are not from around here."

"Oh, I'm not from planet Earth," The Doctor replied. "This lot know where I'm from, Galifrey," he gestured at The Daleks, who moved back in fear. "And if that doesn't mean anything to you, Director; then let me tell you this. I'm the one who's going to stop you from taking over the world, save Earth from extinction and send the Daleks back where they came from!"

"I'd like to see you do that from behind bars," The Director replied. "Guards; seize them and take them to prison camp A-24 B."

"Oh I don't think so," The Doctor replied, taking off into a sprint. "Back to the TARDIS! RUN!"

"But what about Aragorn, Legolas and Amethyst?" asked Horus.

"We can bury them when the world is safe," The Doctor replied, putting his hand on Horus's shoulder reassuringly. He turned to Martha. "Ready for a good little bit of running, Miss Jones?"

"Always," Martha smiled.

"Seize them!" The Doctor ordered. However, I was already up in the air with my flock, Horus, Anubis and Phoenix. Gwen, Ianto, Martha and Captain Jack couldn't help gawping as they were running. The Doctor, as always, kept his eyes ahead. However; I couldn't help feeling sorry for my brother. Maybe, just maybe, he could join our flock when all of this is over, and Fang and the world have been saved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Maximum Ride: Two Strangers**

**Chapter 13: Tragic End **

(Max's POV)

We all made it to the TARDIS. This was lucky, of course. A Dalek nearly shot me, but Merlin managed to push me out of the way in time, and duck to avoid the blast which rocketed harmlessly into a rocky outcrop. The TARDIS quickly disappeared (I need to ask The Doctor how it does that), and re-appeared in a, well, what looked like a storeroom.

"Shhh," The Doctor murmured as we stepped out of the TARDIS. He reached into his pocket and yanked out his Sonic Screwdriver, disabling a security camera. "You never know what could be around a corner."

The storeroom was small, and we were all cramped together. The Doctor opened the door, and led the way outside into a windowless hallway. He flashed his Sonic Screwdriver around, and then said, "This way," before running towards the left, followed by all of us. Martha and Captain Jack ran either side of them, and Gwen and Ianto were just behind them. Myself, Gazzy, Iggy, Merlin, Nudge and Angel were in threes behind them, and Horus, Phoenix and Anubis were running behind them, silent, mourning over their fallen comrades, their fallen friends, their fallen family. I felt deeply sorry for them.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, causing everybody to almost bump into each other. He held out his hand, and voices could be heard. Dalek voices in the corridor next to us.

"In here!" The Doctor whispered, and he opened a side door and we dashed inside. Nothing was in the room, and it had a more wet feeling than the polished floors of the rest of the buildings. We all pressed our ears against the wall, eager to hear what The Daleks were saying.

"Do you trust The woman?" asked one Dalek.

I heard another one ask, "The Director? We were told to obey her."

"Yes... but do you have..." I could somehow tell that The Dalek had paused, and was probably checking for any cameras. Thankfully, it had not bothered to check the other side of the door; and I knew full well that if it did, we would be M-Geek/Dalek/New kind of Hybrid food for lunch. "Doubts?"

The other Dalek took some time to answer, and I thought they had gone. "Yes."

Then, there was no more voices, The Doctor peered out through the door and saw that they were gone.

He then closed it quickly, and then put his glasses on. "Right then!" The Doctor whispered. "Time we find out what's in this room. After all, there could be several M-Geeks; Ohhh, M-Geeks? Is that really what they're called?"

"Well, no," Iggy said. "That's our nickname for them."

"Nicknames," The Doctor replied. "Nicknames are good. Now, let's find out where we are!" he pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at roughly where the light must have been, and the room flickered into life. My heart leapt a beat.

There was nobody there. It was empty. However, there was another open doorway leading off to the right, into another, lit-up room.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor grinned, and sprinted into the room.

When we got into that room, I nearly cried upon our discovery. Angel and Gazzy gasped, Nudge began to cry into Iggy's shoulder, who, of course asked, "What's in this room? Ummm, blind person here."

"I'm sorry Max," The Doctor looked me in the eye, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, like Nudge. How could this happen? Okay, if you don't want to believe what I'm saying, just close your eyes and continue.

For lying in the corner of the room, sprawled out, and already dead, was my right hand man. Fang. He had died as a prisoner of the school.

I cried into Merlin's shoulder, and soon, all of my flock were. Well, crying, but not into Merlin's shoulder. We couldn't help it. I had loved Fang, and now he was dead.

Zap. The Director and The Daleks had cut the life of my favourite mutant bird kid tragically short.

"I'm sorry," Merlin let me cry into his shoulder. "If I could have done anything, I would have."

***Expects to be ran over by a mob of Fang fan girls***

**Okkayy, please don't give me a load of "No, you've killed off Fang! OMG WTF!" reviews. Just stay cool, and Sit it out.**

**Don't worry, I have something special planned.**

Oh, don't you think that it's weird that the chapter where Fang dies is number 13? The "Unlucky Number?" 


	14. Chapter 14

**I had fun writing this chapter, but I don't need to tell you all that, do I? **

**Maximum Ride: Two Strangers**

**Chapter 14: Rebellion **

(Max's POV)

I knelt down by his body, and even though The Doctor said he was dead, nothing could stop me from checking his heartbeat. "Nothing," I confirmed, climbing to my feet, not looking at the others behind me. "What do we do now?"

The Doctor reached for his Sonic Screwdriver, and pulled it out again. After a short moment of nothing but crying (from the flock) and buzzing sounds (from the sonic screwdriver), The Doctor pointed back where we had just been. "This way!"

"How are you using the Sonic Screwdriver to find your way around?" asked Captain Jack.

"Got an in built sat nav," The Doctor replied. "Well, when I say Sat Nav, I mean tracker system. Detects other life forms. It's what led us to Fang."

"Where's it going to lead us to now?" asked Gazzy.

"No Idea," replied The Doctor, and we all took a quick left.

"Oh, so we could bump into a Dalek?" Iggy asked. "That's good to know. Besides, you're going to actually have to tell me when there's one coming."

"Will do," The Doctor replied, and jogged around the corner. By now, we were all tired.

"How much further?" wheezed my brother.

"Left," The Doctor replied, stopping and kicking a door down.

What greeted us was a huge lab. It looked like your standard science class lab expect with three gigantic enclosed bubbling test tubes at the end.

"Stop right there, Doctor," said a female voice, and the Director entered the room, flanked by four Daleks.

"Now, the Director," The Doctor walked up to her, and they met eye contact. He had his hands in his pockets, hiding the Sonic Screwdriver. "If that is your real name."

"My real name is Marian Janssen," The Director replied. "And yours is?"

"Humans," The Doctor replied. "You're facing me with four Daleks and you're asking personal questions? Oh, and more to the point Marian, I've got somebody who wants a word with you. I take it you've already met, Max?"

I nodded, looking at The Director, and walked straight up to her, without saying a word. Small tears dripped down by my cheek. "This is for Fang," I remarked, and smacked her right in the face.

"Now that is something I really wouldn't approve of," The Doctor replied, as The Director climbed to her feet, blood dripping down from her nose. "Feel any better, Max?"

I shook my head, and said, "This one is for putting wings on us," and punched her in the face again. Only this time she didn't double over. An M-Geek caught me just in time, but I managed to backhand it across the jaw.

Before I could deliver the killing blow, I heard a Dalek voice, "EXTERMINATE," it bellowed, and the M-Geek dropped to its knees.

"Something tells me this isn't good," The Doctor remarked, as the four Daleks began shooting different M-Geeks, not any of us. And I agreed with him; if the Daleks were rebelling, it would be very bad news.

"What are you doing?" asked the Director. "We had a deal! You said you'd gladly work with me if I gave you planet Earth and The Doctor!"

"You have given us The Doctor," a different Dalek barked. "But you have not given us Earth. We will conquer this planet ourselves."

"EXTERMINATE," a Dalek bellowed, as M-Geek bullet fire smashed harmlessly into the Dalek's shell.

"I reckon we should get out of here," The Doctor began to retreat towards the door, and I noticed him pick up a few bits of paper and slot it into his inside pocket of the trench coat.

"Come on then," Merlin said, leaping over a desk, winking at me. Wait, winking at me? I couldn't help myself blushing.

'_You like him, Max.' _Angel put a mind-reading thought into my head. _'And I can tell that he likes you too.' _

'_Get out of my head before I lock you in with a Dalek,' _I replied, and she actually took a step back.

Suddenly, something blared through the speakers, and I recognised the Dalek voice. Several Dalek voices. "This is a Dalek takeover. Daleks are now in command of the School. All humans will surrender or be EXTERMINATED."


	15. Chapter 15

**LADIES AND GENTELMEN, FANFICTION READERS AND OTHER UNIMPORTANT PEOPLE! WE HAVE ENTERED THE FINAL STAGES OF THIS STORY! CHAPTER 15 WILL SET THE STAGE, AND CHAPTER 16 WILL CONCLUDE THE FAN FICTION. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE RIDE. YES, I KNOW I AM OBSEESED WITH CAPS LOCK.**

**MAXIMUM RIDE: TWO STRANGERS**

**CHAPTER 15: THE PENDRAGON PLAN **

"Phew," panted Horus, stopping. "I think, we're screwed."

"Yeah," I replied. "At least the Director is out of the picture."

"Yeah, The Director. The Daleks seem to be ten times worse," Merlin remarked. "And we've lost Fang. I'm guessing you two were pretty close. Sorry."

"Don't remind me," I replied. "If there was a way to bring him back, I would."

The Doctor spun around to face us. "There might just be a way."

"Really?" asked Angel.

The Doctor pulled out a sheet of paper, and I saw the words labelled at the top. '**THE PENDRAGON PLAN'. **

"The Pendragon Plan? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nudge.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's something to do with Merlin," Captain Jack looked at Merlin.

"Give the Captain a prize," I clapped my hands sarcastically.

"Now," continued The Doctor. "We're facing the Cult of Skaro. I recognised a black Dalek, and he's their leader- Dalek Sec. Now Daleks aren't supposed to have names, but this Cult is above the Emperor."

"There's a Dalek Emperor?" asked Gazzy, gulping.

"Not anymore," The Doctor replied. "But anyway, the Cult of Skaro seem to have landed in America. They found the School, by some way or another, and made agreements. Because, I reckon, they could see the School being essential to their plans."

I was about to ask something, but then Martha said, "Just nod when he catches a breath."

I nodded, and The Doctor continued. "...Meanwhile, The School had found someone that could last for eons, never dying, never aging, giving The Director the perfect bodyguard."

"So, I was going to be The Director's perfect bodyguard?" asked Merlin. "Ouch. That wouldn't have made it into my top 10 career choices."

The Doctor then continued. "Merlin, if you had stayed at The School for a few days, if not hours longer, they would have completed the process and brainwashed you. You'd forget your history, your ancestors, and what could happen if you died."

"What could happen if I died, Doctor?" asked Merlin, confused. "I thought I could never die."

"You see, that's the whole point," The Doctor replied. "The School have created the perfect plan. Nothing could stop them, unless the Experiment..."

"Unless the Experiment what, Doctor?" asked Merlin. The Doctor paused for a second, and ran his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so, so sorry," The Doctor replied. "The only way that The Daleks and The School can be stopped is if... you take your own life in the statis chamber that you would have been brainwashed in."

My heart skipped a bit, and I'm pretty sure everybody else's did too. "How do you know all of this?" I asked, after a minute or so of silence.

"Part of this says in the papers," The Doctor replied. "And the other bit I worked out."

"So you're saying that another kid has to die?" asked Captain Jack. "Let me, I'll take his place. I'm immortal."

"No," The Doctor replied. "I would take his place if I could. But I can't. You see, I just can't. The only way for Merlin to die is to step in the statis chamber."

I felt Merlin, looking at me, so I turned to face him. A few moments of silence, where nothing was heard apart from the occasional Dalek propaganda. Daleks are supreme, and all that. I was just sick of it. Ever since I met the Doctor. Heck, ever since I had received that note from Fang II, my life had taken a turn for the worse. I had just lost the real Fang. I couldn't lose Merlin as well.

"I'll do anything for Max," Merlin's voice left his throat. "I know she's better off with Fang."


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY, FOLKS, HERE IT IS, THE FINALE OF TWO STRANGERS. ARE YOU SITTING CONFORTABLY? **

**WELL THEN, LET'S BEGIN. **

**Maximum Ride: Two Strangers**

**Chapter 16: Endgame **

"Right then," The Doctor replied sadly. "All we need to do now is... get you to the statis chamber."

"Where the Daleks are, right?" asked Phoenix.

"Unfortunately, yes, where the Daleks are," The Doctor replied. I was still looking at Merlin, astounded as to what he was about to do. "So then. To the TARDIS."

The walk to the TARDIS was slow and undisturbed. I caught glimpses of Daleks rounding up Whitecoats in rooms, but they didn't notice us. In one room, I saw a Dalek attacking twelve M-Geeks at once.

We reached The TARDIS, and stepped inside.

"I guess this is the last time I'm ever going to see this spaceship again," Merlin murmured sadly, as the engines of the TARDIS roared into life. "But hey, dying; something new."

"Tell me about it," Captain Jack frowned.

When the TARDIS reappeared in a different part of The School; The Doctor, Martha, Captain Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Horus, Phoenix and Anubis were all standing behind the TARDIS console, as Merlin looked me in the eye.

"Goodbye Max," Merlin replied, and hugged me. Tears began to drop from my eyes as he pushed open the door. The Doctor looked at the screen, and The Daleks instantly trained their eye stalks on Merlin.

"Shoot to kill!" a shout ran up, and several soldiers in green uniform with red hats burst into the room.

The Daleks turned, distracted from Merlin, and began shooting at The soldiers, who were unleashing everything they had.

The Doctor stepped in front of the TARDIS console, and looked at me. "Come on; we should go."

There was a massive scream, and I knew the Statis Chamber was about to blow up; with my friend inside. Martha wiped a tear from her eye. The Flocks were both crying, even my brother.

And then, it all vanished. I was standing opposite Fang. He was smiling, and I cried into his shoulder. The Doctor must have filled him in on all of the events.

Two days later, we held a funeral.

I stepped forward, as the remains of Merlin's body was lowered into the ground. "I... never knew you for very long... but thank you Merlin. Thank you for what you've done."

I cried again, as Fang stepped up to speak. "Ummm, I never met you, but I know you must have been a good person. Thanks... for bringing me back to life."

Iggy stepped forward. "Ummm yeah, Thanks for bringing Fang back to life and saving the world... I guess."

Gazzy stepped forward and replied, "Yeah, what Iggy said."

By the time Angel had stepped forward, we were all crying. I didn't even notice The Doctor, Martha, Captain Jack, Gwen and Ianto leave after paying their respects.

**TWO YEARS LATER: **

I dodged a rail of fire from the M-Geek, leaping over a desk. "Is everyone okay?" I asked, looking at Fang and then at Horus, who both nodded. We had combined our flocks after The Doctor had left. We still visit Merlin's tomb however, once every year. I vowed I'll never forget him. But back to the fight, The M-Geeks kept appearing, with guns. Lots of guns. I didn't know how long we could hold out.

Suddenly, The M-Geeks screamed, and dropped to the floor.

"What happened?" Fang asked, as I looked over the makeshift barricade. And there he was. There was the man who I had not seen for two years. The Man who had helped to reunite me with Fang.

"Doctor?" I asked.

Without even speaking a word, The Doctor waved goodbye, pocketing The Sonic Screwdriver sadly, before turning away, and leaving, not looking back.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled, but then something told me. _'He's going to die. This is more than goodbye'. _

**~THE END~ **

So, ummm, basically, that's it. The scene at the end was The Doctor saying goodbye to all his companions before he regenerated (See the End of Time Part 2), and yeah, I reckon he would have said goodbye to Max as well, after their incident with The Daleks.

There will be no sequel, I'm afraid. But yeah, reviews are mucho appreciated.


End file.
